The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many situations, users of digital and film cameras, camera phones, camcorders, and other image-capturing devices wish to know where a certain photograph was captured. Some digital cameras manufactured today are equipped with global position system (GPS) receivers that determine the location of the camera based on GPS satellite data. The user of a digital camera equipped with a GPS receiver may configure the GPS receiver to automatically compute the GPS coordinates of the location of the camera, whenever a photograph is captured with the camera, so that the camera can associate the photograph with the computed GPS coordinates. However, not all cameras are equipped with GPS receivers. Also, in some cases, a user may intentionally or inadvertently disable the GPS receiver of the camera. In other cases, the GPS data transmitted by the GPS satellites may be obscured from the GPS receiver of the camera if, for example, the camera is indoors. In each of these cases, a photograph captured with the camera will not be associated with the location information.